Dance to the Music
by flowerpower71
Summary: Being stuck all the time in a pot is no fun for Groot. Perhaps a certain human can cheer him up? It's amazing what the power of music can do. Cute Baby!Groot and Star-Lord/Peter Quill bromance bonding.


**Author's Note: Hello people of fanfiction! I'm on a Guardian's of the Galaxy kick and this cute little one shot DEMANDED to be written. Now this is my first time writing for this fandom so I apologize in advance if Groot and Peter are a bit OOC. ^^; But I hope you enjoy nonetheless. :)**

 **GotG belongs to Marvel**

 **Song belongs to the Jackson 5**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

It had been three weeks since the rag-tag group consisting of a thief, a warrior, an assassin, a genetically made talking raccoon and a living tree had come together and had come to be known as _The Guardians of the Galaxy._ Three weeks since the group had defeated Ronan and saved the universe. Three weeks since he sacrificed himself to save his friends...

For three weeks he's been stuck in that pot.

Groot looked down at his tiny, twig like body at the mound of fresh soil that surrounded him. He turned his head and looked around the room he was in, bored.

After Groot was replanted in his pot, the Guardians (Mostly Rocket, but the others helped out too) all did their best to take care of their now tiny, teammate. Rocket took one of the spare rooms on the Milano and used it as an artificial sun room for Groot. A bright UV light hung overhead, filling the room with light and warmth. Also each teammate would come in at different times throughout the day to check up on him. They watered him, made sure he wasn't drying out from too much light and would talk to him. Sometimes Rocket would even take the pot up to the deck and set it in front of his chair so that the plant creature could feel like a part of the team again.

Groot was grateful for all the things his friends were doing for him. In all honestly he was as helpless as a newborn babe in this state. He would surely have to thank them somehow once he was big again. Perhaps some flowers would be nice?

But still, even though Groot was grateful he was a bit lonely and restless at times like these. Rocket was down in the engine room tinkering around and no one else had been down for a couple hours. Not that Groot blamed them though. He knew they had other more important things to deal with than babysit him all day long. He didn't want to be a bother to them like that. He just wished he was big enough to not have to be confined to the pot anymore. At least then he could walk around and be useful.

At least then he could do something to keep himself entertained!

The tree Guardian sighed heavily and shut his eyes, trying to concentrate on soaking up some sun. Suddenly, he perked up hearing footsteps coming down the hall. A few seconds later the door slid open with a _whoosh_ and in came a familiar looking human.

"Hey there bark face." Peter Quill, a.k.a. Star Lord greeted as he entered the room. A pitcher of water in one hand and his Walkman attached at the hip, his orange colored headphones hanging from his neck.

Groot smiled and waved a tiny twigy arm. "I am Groot!" he replied, his voice no longer deep and rumbling but now high pitched and well...adorable.

"How're you enjoying the sun?" Peter asked going over to the table where the potted plant creature was. Groot just smiled again and nodded, stretching his arms out. Peter chuckled. "Good."

The human reached out a finger and gently ran it around Groot's body, checking for any dried out spots or brittle leaves. "You're getting bigger all the time. At this rate we'll have to get you a bigger pot."

"I am Groot."

Peter then took the pitcher and tipped it over, allowing the water to pour our and onto the dirt, accidentally causing some of the water to accidentally fall ontop of Groot's head. "Whoops. My bad."

"I am Groot." Groot dismissed and shook off some of the excess water that had hit him on the head.

Once the pitcher had been emptied, the Guardian leader set it aside and then turned his attention back to his teammate. "By the way, I got a surprise for ya."

Groot looked up at him, blinking in confusion and pointing at himself. "I am Groot?"

"Yes you. You see any other talking twigs in here?" he lifted up his hands and removed the headphones from his neck and then removed the Walkman from his waist, setting them by the pot. "I know you're probably getting tired of being stuck in that pot all day and I bet it can get pretty boring being here by yourself, huh?"

Groot slowly nodded in agreement. "I am Groot."

"Well, I know its not much but I thought maybe this might help ya take the edge off." he finished explaining and slid the Walkman closer. "Plus I heard that music helps plants grow faster so it couldn't hurt."

Groot perked up and smiled looking at the Walkman. He'd seen Peter with it multiple times and enjoyed the music that the little metal contraption made. Peter pressed the play button and turned up the volume as high as it would go. A few moments later music came blasting through the speakers.

 _Ooooooh ooooh~  
Just let me tell you now_

When I had you to myself  
I didn't want you around  
Those pretty faces always made you  
Stand out in a crowd

But someone picked you from the bunch  
One glance was all it took  
Now it's much too late  
To take a second look

Groot's little face lit up brighter than a Christmas tree. He knew this song! He felt his body slowly begin to bob to the beat. His tree trunk shaking from side to side and his arms waving in the air.

"Yeah you like that?" Peter asked grinning like an idiot.

"I am Groot!"

The Star Lord laughed again and couldn't help but start to dance and sing along to the song which he had memorized by heart.

 _Oh baby give me one more chance!  
(Show you that I love you)  
Wont you please let me  
Back in your heart?_

Oh darlin' I was blind  
To let you go  
(Let you go, baby)  
But now since I see you  
In his arms  
(I want you back)

Yes I do now.  
(I want you back)  
Ooh, ooh, baby  
(I want you back)  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
(I want you back)  
Na, na, na, na

The music filled the tiny room and the two friends grinned and danced and sang along. Groot's little body shook with silent laughter as he watched the Captain of the Milano really get into the song, shaking his pelvis forward and back. "You jealous of my awesome dance skills?" Peter teased when he caught Groot watching.

"I am Groot!" Groot replied and tried to copy the odd human dance.

Peter chuckled in amusement. "Not bad. Not bad at all."

 _Trying to live without your love  
Is one long sleepless night  
Let me show you girl  
That I know wrong from right_

Every street you walk on  
I leave tearstains on the ground  
Following the girl  
I didn't even want around

Let me tell you now

Oh baby, all I need  
Is one more chance  
(To show you that I love you)  
Won't you please let me  
Back in your heart?

Oh darlin' I was blind  
To let you go  
(Let you go, baby)  
But now since I see you  
In his arms

All I want  
All I need

All I want  
All I need

Oh, baby just one more chance  
To show you that I love you

Baby, baby, baby  
Baby, baby, baby

Forget what happened then  
(I want you back)  
Let me live again

The plant Guardian shook his body and his arms, a big smile on his face. He liked this. He liked spending time with his friends and fellow teammates. He liked the song and the upbeat, catchy rhythm. He liked the (somewhat ridiculous) dance that the Star Lord was doing and he liked seeing the big smile on his friends face.

Plus Groot had to admit, Peter wasn't half bad at singing. Not the greatest by any means, no. But still it was kind of pleasant to listen too.

 _Oh baby, I was blind  
To let you go  
But now since I see you  
In his arms  
(I want you back)_

Spare me of this cause  
Gimme back what I lost

Oh baby, I need one more chance  
Ha!  
I tell ya that I love ya

Baby, baby, baby

I want you back  
I want you back  
I want you back

Oh, I want you back!

"Whooo!" Peter huffed as the song came to an end, a little bit out of breath from the dancing and dancing. He looked over at Groot, both of them smiling. "That was fun."

"I am Groot!" Groot nodded in agreement, clapping his tiny hands together.

Peter scratched the back of his neck and hesitated before speaking again. "Hate to break up our little party but I gotta get back up on deck."

Groot simply smiled and nodded in understanding. He wouldn't want to keep his friends from their work. He was just happy to have spent some time and have a lot of fun.

Peter reached out a hand to take his Walkman back but paused. He glanced at the device then looked at the plant creature. A warm smile pulled at his lips. "Tell ya what, why don't you keep an eye on this for me?"

Groot blinked again, his eyes growing wide. He knew that the little musical box was very important to him. Hell, he literally risked his life and being arrested for a second time when he and the other Guardians were breaking out of that prison. "I am Groot?" he asked uncertainly.

"Sure, I'm sure." Peter nodded and slid the Walkman and headphones closer to the pot where Groot could reach the buttons. "I trust ya."

Groot simply blinked and smiled again. With tiny, branchy hands and reaches out and patted Peter's hand which was still resting on the Walkman, smiling up at the man. "I am Groot."

Peter felt his smile grow just a bit wider at the touch. "No problem, buddy." he turned and started to leave, heading for the door. "I'll be back for that later."

The tree guardian nodded and waved goodbye. "I am Groot."

Peter simply smiled and waved back before disappearing around the corner and down the hall.

Left to his own devices once more, Groot leaned over in his pot and pressed the play button on the Walkman. Once more, music drifted from the headphones and the tiny tree found himself bopping and shaking to the music.

His smile never left his face.


End file.
